Expanded Family
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Haytham and Ziio had two kids, Connor and his twin sister separated and raised differently the girl messes around with Hickey full summary inside. Please give a chance a HickeyxOC fic i couldn't help myself hickey deserves love too.. mad there are like no stories with him so i decided to post one can't add him to the list though Hickey centered
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Haytham and Ziio met once before Haytham met everyone else (Lee Johnson, Pitcairn, Hickey, Church). Ziio had twins a girl and a boy, Haytham took the girl cause she looks paler then Connor. The story picks up after Haytham reaches the colonies 18 years later after Haytham left Ziio the first time. I know it's confusing but just roll with it.**

Haytham and a young woman walked down the dock, a man walked up to them hastily.

"Master Kenway, Master Kenway."

"Yes?" Haytham said, the man grabbed his hand.

_"Another man eager to please father." _The young woman thought. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. The young man introduced himself as Charles Lee.

"Oh, and Lady Kenway." Lee said.

"Please my name is Jaclyn." Jaclyn said, Haytham open his mouth to object but Jaclyn beat him to it. "Father I would like to explore the city, would this be alright? I will meet up with you later."

"You don't know where we are going to be." Haytham objected.

"Simply tell me and I will ask for directions later." Jaclyn said.

"We will be in the Green Dragon Tavern." Lee said, Haytham frowned.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Haytham questioned.

"Yes, I will be fine father." Jaclyn said, she kissed Haytham's cheek and bow to Charles. She walked away in the opposite direction, Haytham watched her until she disappeared in the crowd.

"She will be fine master Kenway." Lee said. Haytham nodded and the two continued on their way.

X

Jaclyn was walking all over when she eventually found herself outside of the city, she sighed and looked around she saw a man sitting on a fence. She walked over to him.

"Can I 'elp you little breeches?" the man asked.

"I suppose, I was wondering if you could give me directions." Jaclyn asked.

"For a name 'aybe." The man smirked.

"Jaclyn, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister?" Jaclyn trailed off.

"Thomas Hickey." The man said.

"Well Mister Hickey, can you point me in the direction of the Green Dragon Tavern?" Jaclyn asked stepping closer to the man.

"Just head that way little breeches, cant miss it about a block or two from the docks." Thomas said, Jaclyn bowed her head.

"I hope are paths cross again." Jaclyn said, she kissed his cheek in thanks. "thanks again kind sir."

"If our paths cross 'gain, I'll need more then that." Thomas said, Jaclyn chuckled.

"If we meet again Thomas."

"Eager to please." Thomas said, Jaclyn smiled and walked down the small hill and back into town. When Thomas could no longer see her, two men came up to him.

"Thomas Hickey?"

"Who's askin?"

"Haytham. Haytham Kenway."

X

Jaclyn made it to the tavern, she chuckled a little. She walked up the stairs and saw a man. "William Johnson I presume?"

"Miss Kenway." Johnson stood; Jaclyn raised her hand and sat across from the man.

"I don't suppose you know where my father is do you?" Jaclyn asked.

"He went to retrieve something that was taken from me." Johnson said, Jaclyn nodded. She picked at the lose strings on her dress. Jaclyn stood up when she saw her father, the man behind him made her stop in her track.

"'Ey little breeches." Thomas said, he took a seat next to her chair.

"You know each other?" Haytham asked, his voice reached a high squeak.

"He gave me directions to the tavern, and they were good directions. I didn't get lost once, father." Jaclyn said sitting down, she kept her eyes on Thomas. Thomas's eyebrows went up slightly.

"I suppose I should thank you as well Hickey." Haytham said, he looked back to Johnson. "Can you find these markings?"

"It will take some time." Johnson said, Haytham nodded.

"Sir should we find the next man on the list?" Lee said.

"And who is that?"

"Benjamin Church."

"We will leave you to your business Johnson, Jaclyn?" Haytham asked.

"Father?"

"Would you like to accompany us?" Haytham asked.

"I will stay here and help Johnson." Jaclyn said, Hickey kept his gaze on Jaclyn.

"Very well." Haytham left with Lee.

"Hickey."

"Wot?" Johnson threw a coin on the table.

"Rent yourself a room, and a bath. We could be here awhile." Johnson said, Jaclyn chuckled and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Hickey stood up and walked out of the room.

X

Six Months Later…

Jaclyn woke up to knocking on her inn door; she moaned and sat up the sheet falls from her shoulders revealing her bare shoulders.

"Miss Kenway." Jaclyn groaned.

"Yes, Lee. Can I help you with something." Jaclyn shouted, she looked to her right the bareback rolled over and she saw the smirk of a man.

"Mornin' little breeches." Thomas said, Jaclyn covered his mouth with her hand.

"Are you alright miss Kenway?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Jaclyn asked, she moved to straddle Thomas. She offered her own smirk down to Thomas.

"Master Kenway wishes to see you." Lee said.

"10 minutes Charles." Jaclyn said, she leaned down and removed her hand and kissed Thomas and the lips.

"Shall I wait for you Miss Kenway?" Jaclyn growled and snapped up.

"No! I will find my father when I am ready." Jaclyn said she covered Thomas's mouth again when she looked back at the door.

"Very well." Lee said, Jaclyn heard his fading footsteps. She turned back to the man under her.

"Are you usually in this position?" Jaclyn asked as she kissed the expose chest.

"Wot you mean?" Thomas asked, Jaclyn lifted her head slightly and responded.

"Being under a woman." Her lips brushed against his skin.

"Not usually." Thomas responded, Thomas lifted himself up and leaned on his hands. Jaclyn shifted herself and Thomas groaned.

"You have like 6 minutes Thomas so if you are going to do something do it now." Jaclyn taunted. Thomas lifted Jaclyn and flipped her; he kissed her neck and sucked leaving a nasty purple mark. Jaclyn moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair on the back of his head.

Thomas snaked his hand between their bodies and slipped a finger inside her, Jaclyn screamed but Thomas's covered her mouth. Jaclyn moaned into his mouth when another finger joined the first. Thomas pulled back and bit her bottom lip. Jaclyn spread her legs further.

"Wasting time Thomas." Jaclyn said between pants and moans. Thomas smirked and removed his fingers and lined up. He plunged in, Jaclyn threw her head back an arched her back, Thomas gave her no time to adjust, he pulled almost all the way out and snapped back in. He continued his pace until he was on the edge, he lowered his head and sucked on the purple mark he made earlier, and shoved as deep as he could and released. Jaclyn wrapped her legs around his waist. Thomas and Jaclyn and were fighting to regain their breath, Jaclyn leaned up and slightly kissed Thomas on the lips. She pushed Thomas back and Thomas smirked.

"Need to be somewhere little breeches?" Thomas said as he pulled out, Jaclyn slightly glared at him and walked over to the basin and stepped in and sank down, the water was cold but she quickly washed her body, careful not to get her hair wet. She stood and toweled off, Thomas was lounging in the bed with his hands behind his head. Jaclyn smacked his thigh when she walked by she pulled open a drawer and pulled out underwear and then a dress she pulled both on and looked back at Thomas.

"Be sure to wash up and wait before leaving, don't want to upset the Grand Master now do we." Jaclyn said, she winked and left the room. Jaclyn left the room and travel towards the meeting room that her father was always in.

"Oh, Jaclyn you're up." Haytham said, Jaclyn bowed and sat down next to her father. "Now are we all here?"

"It would seem Hickey is not here, Master Kenway." Charles said, all of their gazes shifted to the entrance. Thomas stood holding his hat in hand.

"Apologizes."

"You were not in your room when I went to wake you." Charles said.

"Warmed another's bed is all." Thomas responded, Charles opened his mouth to retort but Haytham raised his hand.

"Charles please, we have more importance business to attend." Haytham said, Hickey sat across from Jaclyn sitting in his chair backwards so his arms were draped across the back he leaned so his chin was resting on his forearm. Thomas winked at Jaclyn; she turned her away and rolled her eyes.

"It would seem we are no closer to this precursor sight then when I arrive. Our search seems to be interrupted every time we are close." Haytham said, he gripped his chin and leaned forward.

"The natives are keeping quite." Lee said, Jaclyn could tell something was bothering him greatly.

"Is something wrong Charles?" Jaclyn asked.

"The natives refuse to talk to any of us, you could say I am upset." Lee said.

"Perhaps and nicer face would settle their doubts." Johnson said.

"Yes, maybe we should send Hickey his face is the nicest. Calm on Johnson us men don't have the nice faces you speak of." Pitcairn stated.

"I wasn't talking about Hickey, Pitcairn. Miss Kenway has a friendly face, maybe the natives will speak to her." Johnson said.

"She doesn't even know wot we lookin' for." Hickey said, his gaze shifted to the man next to him.

"Sending a woman into the forest alone?" Haytham said. "Simply will not do, I do not wish to place my daughter into danger."

"Just a suggestion." Johnson said, raising his hands in surrender. Church rubbed his chin.

"He has a point. Perhaps the natives will speak to her, maybe not sending her to the forest that's to risky. But she might be able to obtain information about troubled natives by speaking to the regulars." Church said.

"What?" Haytham growled.

"Think of it this way. The regulars are a sucker for a lovely face, and a loving face the misses has. If she could get the regulars to tell her where they are holding some natives, we could free them surely they will award us for our kindness." Church finished.

"Throw her to the dogs?" Hickey asked, he glanced back at Jaclyn who was smirking.

"Many of the regulars would tell me things I wouldn't even have to ask. The regulars love to brag to impress. It would be no trouble father." Jaclyn said, Hickey glared at her slightly, Jaclyn tilted her head and smirked.

"Selling your body for information? No daughter of mine will be a whore." Haytham shouted.

"Father I would never sell my body for information. All I would do talk and flirt no harm done." Jaclyn responded.

"If the child wishes to do it let her." Pitcairn said. "I agree her body would make any man fall to their knees wanting to impress. She comes off as a noble and wealthy, many suitors will be knocking on her door. Why not use that to our advantage?"

"Jaclyn you are not to warm the beds of any of these suitors. Am I clear." Haytham said, Jaclyn turned to her father.

"You have my word father. I will not warm the bed of any man I seek knowledge from." Jaclyn said, Haytham nodded and stood the other men following him accept Hickey. He remained sitting, Jaclyn stood slowly. She walked around the table, she made to walk by Thomas when his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"No sleepin' with any regulars, little breeches." Thomas growled, Jaclyn smirked.

"Of course not Mr. Hickey, I gave my father my word." Jaclyn leaned down into his ear. "And I never go back on my word. I am a Kenway you know." Jaclyn kissed his ear and stood up straight, Thomas released her wrist. She walked by and ran her fingers through his hair as she passed.

X

Jaclyn stood in front of a fruit cart, a basket in hand and her fancy dress sticking out like a sore thumb. She rummaged through the fruit.

"Something you are looking for miss?" the merchant asked.

"Simply looking thank you." Jaclyn said with a soft smile on her face. Two regulars were making their rounds around the market, one of them noticed Jaclyn and nudged his partner. Jaclyn walked away from the cart after buying an apple and walked pass the regulars giving them a wink and a soft smile. The regulars looked at each other and walked up to her.

"Would you by chance need an escort miss?" one said.

"Oh how kind of you but I would hate to pull you from your post." Jaclyn said.

"Mr. Thatcher won't mind." The other said.

"I'm sorry who?" Jaclyn said.

"Silas Thatcher. The slave trader, he keeps natives locked up so he can sell them. Makes a healthy profit, therefor we make pretty good money." The first one said.

"It's way out of your way, I couldn't keep you from your job for to long." Jaclyn said.

"Nonsense the fort is right around the corner." The second one said.

"Fort Independence?" Jaclyn asked, the regulars nodded to her. "Thank you for the offer boys but I'm only going to the Green Dragon Tavern which is right around the block. Thank you kindly for thought."

Jaclyn kissed both of their cheeks and turned and walked off, she turned the corner and entered the tavern. She smiled at the lady behind the bar and made her way up the stairs. Pitcairn was the only man sitting in the room. Jaclyn sighed.

"Where is my father? I have information that will help his cause." Jaclyn said, Pitcairn looked up at her.

"Off with Lee looking for leads." Pitcairn said, Jaclyn sighed. "Miss Kenway, I don't mean to pry, but your relationship status."

"I have no time for a real relationship, Mr. Pitcairn." Jaclyn interrupted.

"Very well, just know your father wishes you to settle down with an honest man." Pitcairn stated.

"An honest man?" Jaclyn said, Pitcairn nodded and returned to his mug. Hickey walked in shortly after that and sat down next to Jaclyn.

"How'd it go little breeches?" Thomas asked.

"Quite well I have all the information I need." Jaclyn said, Hickey frowned.

"Raise your skirt for any of it?" Thomas asked.

"Absolutely not, I am a noble woman and would never stoop so low to gain information." Jaclyn said, Hickey smirked. Haytham and Lee walked in followed by Johnson and Church. Jaclyn stood and bowed to her father. "I have useful information for you father."

"Lets hear it, Jaclyn." Haytham said.

"Silas Thatcher is holding a bunch of natives in Fort Independence, he intends to make slaves of them and selling them off." Jaclyn said, Haytham walked to his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you kindly daughter, this information will not go to waste." Haytham said. "No doubt this fort will be highly guarded. We will have to sneak our way past them."

"Why not ambush a convoy and take the uniforms and lead it to the fort." Jaclyn stated. Haytham kissed her forehead again.

"A genesis you are my child." Haytham said, Lee frowned.

"There is a convoy heading in tomorrow Master Kenway. I'm sure we can attack that one as it goes in." Lee said.

_"Eager to please as always, huh Lee."_ Jaclyn thought, a smirk was playing at her lips.

"Very well. Rest up men, we will attack the convoy and free the slaves." Haytham said, he left to his room along with Lee and Johnson and Church. Pitcairn glanced at Jaclyn and Hickey then stood and left to his own room. Jaclyn turned her attention to Hickey.

"So Mr. Hickey, what did you do all day?" Jaclyn asked, she inched closer to the man, touching knees.

"Ran around for the boss man." Hickey answered, he didn't look at Jaclyn.

"Still mad about my little mission are you?" Jaclyn asked, she leaned over his lap to look at his face.

"No reason ta be." Hickey said, Jaclyn smirked. She moved her hands to his knees.

"Then what's the matter?" Jaclyn said.

"Nothin'." Hickey said.

"Then will you accompany me to my room." Jaclyn said into his ear.

"I'd love to little breeches, but the boss man said to rest up." Hickey responded, Jaclyn frowned and sighed.

"When do you ever do as you're told?" Jaclyn said, she stood and began to walk away. "Well if you wish not to warm my bed I'll just be own my way." She reached the doorframe "Goodnight Thomas, I hope to see you after your mission tomorrow."

"Count on it little breeches." Thomas smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want to play tonight? I will be awfully lonely without your warm body next to mine." Jaclyn said, she was pouting, Thomas stood from his chair and walked over to Jaclyn. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.

"Are you askin' me to defy the boss man?" Thomas asked.

"Precisely." Jaclyn said, Thomas smirked and leaned down to her neck.

"This could get me into grave trouble, little breeches."

"Hasn't stopped you before." Jaclyn said, she palmed his manhood and heard a soft groan. "Should we take this somewhere private?" Thomas looked out into the hallway and glanced around for anyone.

"Off to your room little breeches." Thomas said, Jaclyn grabbed his hand and led him to her room where she pulled him in and shut the door quietly. She walked around Thomas she removed his hat and placed it on her head, next to go was his jacket and shirt, Thomas slipped her dress off her shoulders and watched it fall to the ground to pool around her ankles, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her out of dress and stepped over the thing and placed her back on her feet. Jaclyn paced her hands on his abdominal muscles; Thomas lowered his mouth to her neck and assaulted it leaving bite marks and purple marks. She lowered her hands to the waistband of his pants and tugged, his pants fell and Thomas picked up Jaclyn and laid her down on her bed and traveled down her chest, he kissed between her breasts, Jaclyn wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders. Thomas removed their underwear and drove into her center, Jaclyn bit into his shoulder, and Thomas groaned and shifted inside her. Jaclyn clamped down harder and racked her nails down his back; her legs found his waist and locked around them sending him deeper. Thomas pulled out and slammed into her again, Jaclyn's head fell back and she arched her back. Thomas grinned and licked the side of her neck, he continued until he felt himself reach the edge, he bit down on her shoulder and slammed deep inside her and released himself into her. Jaclyn sighed and relaxes, she raised her hand and pulled Thomas's head towards her and kissed him roughly. She let her tongue run along his bottom lip and nipped harshly. Thomas moved within her causing a squeak to fall from her lips, Thomas smirked and removed his face from her head and put it on the bedpost. Jaclyn smiled at Thomas and nipped his bottom lip again; a smile fell upon her lips when she felt the length in her begin to harden again. She shifted he lower body and Thomas reacted with a hard thrust. He pulled out slowly and thrusts in harshly, Jaclyn's mouth opened in a silent scream. Thomas released a second time that night and fell against the body under him. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her, Thomas rolled over and pulled out of Jaclyn. Jaclyn pulled the sheet to cover her chest and turned on her side looking at Thomas, she lifted her head and propped it on her hand. Thomas glanced at her.

"Wot little breeches?" he asked, sleep was tickling his voice. Jaclyn shook her head and kissed Thomas on the lips once more before snuggling into his side, Tomas turned on his side to face her. He moved his arm to be under Jaclyn's head and his other arm went across her hips, he tucked her head under his chin and pulled her closer. Their legs tangled unconsciously.

X

Jaclyn woke at day break the sun hitting her face, sometime in the night her and Thomas shifted, she was laying completely on top of Thomas, using his pecks as a pillow, her legs laying on the outside of his hips. She kissed the peck in front of her and Thomas stirred.

"Go back to sleep little breeches, to tired." Thomas said.

"Mister Hickey, you should leave before Charles starts looking for you." Jaclyn said, kissing his chest again. Jaclyn moved to removed herself from him and Thomas sat up rubbing his eyes, Jaclyn rubbed his back with both her hands. Thomas stood from the bed and got dressed; he reached for his hat that was on the bedpost. Jaclyn grabbed his wrist and nipped it, she released it and Thomas grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. Jaclyn smirked and shooed him out of her room, Thomas exited and walked to the meeting room waiting for the others. He slouched down and covered his face with his hat and snoozed.

X

Haytham stood on the rooftop, and signaled the group to tip the cart blocking the road; Haytham made his way across the rope and dropped down on the unsuspecting patrols. The men attacked and killed the redcoats, stealing their clothes on putting them on. Haytham crawled onto the cart and recognized the woman sitting there.

"Ziio?" Haytham asked, she turned to him.

"Free me."

"I can't we are using this convoy to sneak past the gate, I can't risk an inspection going wrong at the gate."

After a few minutes Haytham opened his mouth again. "How is he?"

"In the cage behind you, slightly tempered but well enough he works for a man." Ziio said, Haytham nodded and glanced back in the cage and saw many men but the one that was built in muscle tone and height caught his attention. The male was dressed like a Mohawk with a wolf hood. "He looks a lot like you."

"Yes, I suppose he does. I was hoping I would get in contact with you."

"And why's that?"

"That precursor sight could you show it to me again?"

"I broke my rules the first time Haytham I can't do that again."

"What if I save your people from Silas? Would the elders consider it?"

"Perhaps, the boy doesn't like your kind."

"Meaning?" Haytham asked but Ziio was unable to answer because they reached the gates and they proceeded into the fort. Haytham released Ziio who jumped off the cart and opened the cage letting out the men. The man in the wolf hood ran to the nearby bushes and hid waiting for his mother's command. Hickey and Pitcairn stepped towards them.

"Leave them be."

"But they will give us 'way." Hickey said.

"Faster we do this faster we get back." Haytham said.

X

"Do I know you?" Silas said on one knee. Haytham stood aside.

"No but I believe you two are well acquainted." Church pulled the trigger on the gun and reloaded it. Haytham walked over to the stone wall and watched as the natives exited, Ziio walked out giving Haytham a smirk as she walked by the brute next to her glanced at him and continued walking.

X

Jaclyn was walking in the city when a well toned man collided with her, Jaclyn was taken back by the man attire and his hood. Jaclyn gulped, the brute stood up and pulled Jaclyn with him. He was running from redcoats he turned a corner and pulled Jaclyn into an alley as the redcoats ran past Jaclyn looked under the hood. She saw a face similar to her own and exactly like her father's, she frowned a bit and stepped back.

"What is your name?" Jaclyn asked.

"Ratohnhake:ton." He said.

"Ra-doon-ha-kay-doon?" she sounded out, the man nodded. "do you by chance have a simpler name in which I can call you?"

"The Old Man calls me Connor." He said.

"Well Connor, my name is Jaclyn, and you look extremely similar to someone I know." Jaclyn said.

"Yes, I would have to agree. The same applies to you, you look like someone I know." Connor said. Jaclyn squinted and shrugged.

"Oh well. It was a pleasure meeting you Connor perhaps our paths will cross again." Jaclyn said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaclyn was sitting in the meeting room alone with Thomas; she was rubbing his thigh absent-mindedly. Thomas was wearing is normal attire with his hat on the table in front of him, Jaclyn was wearing a purple dress that went to her knees and black pants under the dress. It has been two weeks since her little run in with the Mohawk man, and she was still shaken.

"Somethin' on your mind little breeches?" Thomas asked, turning his head towards her. Jaclyn shook her head and moved her gaze from the table to Thomas. Thomas growled a little and pulled her into his lap so she was facing him. Jaclyn kissed his forehead and stood off his lap and walked to the fireplace. Thomas was standing when Haytham and the others walked in. Jaclyn turned to her father.

"Father I have something I would like to ask you." Jaclyn said, Haytham looked at her.

"Oh?" he said, Jaclyn nodded to those around her. Pitcairn was the one to notice she wanted to speak with Haytham in private.

"Come on, then lets leave the grand master to his daughter." Pitcairn said standing, Church and Johnson followed right behind him. Lee and Hickey were waiting for the other to stand.

"Charles, please leave us." Haytham said signaling him to leave. Lee stood and then Hickey, he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head and glared at Jaclyn, both exited the room. "Now what is on your mind?"

"Do I have any siblings? Who is my mother?" Jaclyn asked walking closer to her father and sitting next to him facing him.

"You've never been interested in this before." Haytham stated.

"I know. I was only wondering, why is it that the Mohawk language rolls of my tongue so easily?" Jaclyn asked.

"Mohawk language you've never said anything if not in English." Haytham said his mouth formed a frown.

"I ran into a Mohawk man today, more like he slammed into me. He gave me his name and I pronounced it with ease. Why is that?" Jaclyn asked.

"It might have been an easy name to pronounce."

"His name was Ratohnhake:ton." Jaclyn said.

"That is a tongue twister." Haytham said. "But this doesn't explain why you wish to know about your mother."

"I simply want to know who she was." Jaclyn said.

"She was a Mohawk woman, and I called her Ziio." Haytham said after a minute of silence. "her full name I can not pronounce."

"So did I have any siblings?" Jaclyn pushed.

"A twin brother." Haytham responded.

"So the man I saw, Ratohnhake:ton is my brother?" Jaclyn said.

"Possibly." Haytham said rubbing his chin.

"Why did you separate us?" Jaclyn asked.

"Just look at you, you are a English woman. Ziio didn't want to raise questions in her tribe, we thought it would be better if you were raised in England. So I took you." Haytham said.

"Why not take us both?"

"Bringing him would've only raised similar questions in England." Haytham responded with ease.

"I would like to meet my mother." Jaclyn proclaimed standing.

"I can hardly get contact with her. But I will not stop you from contacting her." Haytham responded standing at a slower pace. Jaclyn nodded and left the room, she searched the inn for Hickey and found him down in the bar. Jaclyn moved to him but saw Lee in the corner of her eye, she groaned a little and slowly made her way to Hickey.

"Mr. Hickey." She said slowly, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Wot, little breeches. Wot you want with the big man?" Hickey asked, Jaclyn growled a little and stepped closer to Hickey.

"I need you for something important." Jaclyn all but growled out. Thomas turned around.

"Is all you had to say little breeches." Hickey said standing.

"A walk then." Jaclyn said exiting the tavern without waiting to see if Hickey was following her. Thomas followed her out and took up a place by her side, Jaclyn walked a few blocks without saying anything before she pushed Hickey into an alley and pushed herself against him. "I need your help."

"My 'elp with wot?" Hickey asked enjoying their bodies pushed together.

"Finding a native." Jaclyn said she kissed his neck.

"Need more then that to 'elp ya, little breeches." Hickey said with a sigh of approval. Jaclyn moved her hand to the front of his pants and cupped him. "Not wot I meant but I'll take it." Hickey dropped his head back against the wall.

"Where can I find the natives?" Jaclyn asked as she pulled away from his neck.

"The frontier, but I'd be willing to bet my cock that your father wouldn't let you go alone." Hickey said his head still resting against the wall he was pushed against.

"You mean this?" Jaclyn asked squeezing him a little tighter while rubbing slowly. "and who said I was going alone, I was expecting you to escort me."

"Won't that raise questions with the big man?" Hickey asked he still hadn't move.

"Let him ponder it, I want you to come with me." Jaclyn said she leaned towards his neck and licked it and kissed it.

"Okay little breeches. I'll go with ya." Hickey said, he moved his head and looked down at her. "A few nights in the wilderness with ya, I wouldn't pass up such a nice opportunity to slam my cock in ya without the fear of being to loud, I can't wait to hear ya scream." Jaclyn scoffed and pealed away from him.

"Well then lets get going." Jaclyn said, Thomas rolled his eyes and walked out of the alley shifting his pants to cover the growing manhood a little better. Jaclyn followed Thomas to a stable and watched as he paid for one horse and a sleeping bag, and some food. Thomas walked the horse to Jaclyn and lifted her up on the horse sitting her side-saddle, Tomas climbed up next shifting Jaclyn so she was in between his thighs and he was sitting comfortably in the saddle.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable to rent two horses?" Jaclyn asked, Thomas smirked and grabbed the reins securing her in place.

"Wot the fun in that?" Thomas asked, Jaclyn shook her head and leaned against the man behind her. The two made camp a few miles outside Boston, Jaclyn slowly raise head from where she was sitting, Thomas was laying on his side propped up on his forearm, he was leaning towards Jaclyn's neck he kissed it lightly. "Wot is it little breeches?"

Jaclyn stood slowly not responding to him, Thomas stood up with her and stood behind her. Jaclyn turned quickly and pushed Thomas against a tree, she was pushed into him slightly, and she leaned around him and peeked out around the tree. When she saw something move within the trees, she faced Thomas again who was smirking at her. He gripped her butt, Jaclyn pulled his collar towards her but pushed his head down so she could use him as a step to get into the tree she pushed him against. Thomas groaned and looked up at her after fixing his hat. Jaclyn smirked down at him and ventured out on the branch she was on. She jumped down on the unknown figure, the second she was on the figure the figure flipped them and grabbed her throat and his hand ready to drive his blade into her.

"Ratohnhake:ton?" Jaclyn asked.

"Jaclyn?" Connor said, Jaclyn pushed him off her and stood. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for someone." Jaclyn responded. Connor stood up.

"Who?"

"A woman of your kind, my father called her Ziio." Jaclyn said, Connor took a step back.

"What does your father want with my mother?" Connor asked defensively.

"I wish to speak with her." Jaclyn said. "My father did not send me."

"You travel with a man."

"Couldn't travel on my own, plus I wasn't sure where to look."

"That man is evil."

"Hickey? He's more of an errand boy, if we are being completely honest." Jaclyn said; she looked back towards the fire, Hickey sat next to the fire poking it with a stick.

"I can take you to the village but the man does not come."

"How do you suppose I travel? Alone in the wilderness? Where redcoats are itching to get there hands on a woman? No." Jaclyn said.

"You would be traveling with me."

"And you would bring me back?"

"Yes."

"I simply can't leave him here. Maybe he can travel further in he can wait outside the village while I speak with Ziio." Jaclyn asked with a hopeful voice, she was shifting her weight from foot to foot. Connor noticed her nervous habit.

"He means something to you?"

"No!" Jaclyn shouted, she coughed and looked away. "I mean a familiar face in an unknown land is all."

Connor looked at her with a knowing face, Jaclyn blushed and looked away. "Fine. But he is not allowed into my village."

"Very well. Should we leave in the morning?" Connor nodded and walked away back into the trees. Jaclyn walked back to the campsite.

"Where did you go little breeches?" Thomas asked, Jaclyn sat on the opposite side of the fire.

"A um friend. He knows the way to our destination."

"But?"

"Hmm? But what?" Jaclyn asked.

"You're hindin' somethin' little breeches and I don't like it." Thomas said, Jaclyn glanced up from the fire. Thomas was staring at her intensely.

"It's nothing Thomas. We should get some rest for tomorrow." Jaclyn said.

"You have to come over 'ere little breeches. Only one sleepin' bag." Thomas said with a smirk. Jaclyn scoffed and stood up, Thomas laid back on the sleeping bag and Jaclyn lay down on top of him. The sleeping back was barely seen under Thomas's wide shoulders; Thomas wrapped Jaclyn with his arms over her lower back. Jaclyn rested her chin on his chest and looked at him.

"Thomas."

"Wot?"

Jaclyn thought for a minute. "Never mind." Jaclyn rested her head and closed her eyes. Thomas shrugged and followed her.

X

Thomas and Jaclyn were riding on a horse when Connor came out of the brush. Thomas raised his gun and Connor strung an arrow.

"Wait!" Jaclyn said, putting her hand on Thomas's gun. "He's my friend taking us to where we need to go."

"Wot 'bout 'im make 'im lower his weapon." Thomas objected.

"You pointed your gun first." Connor said.

"Enough! Connor meet Thomas Hickey. Thomas, Connor." Jaclyn said. "Now shake hands like gentlemen."

"I'm not gentlemen-like, you know that." Hickey said.

"Shaking hands is a sign of respect. I do not respect a man like him." Connor said.

"Now wots that 'uppose to mean?" Hickey asked, Jaclyn raised her hand and hopped of the horse.

"The village Connor." Jaclyn said. Connor nodded. Connor walked forward and Jaclyn followed and Thomas followed on the horse.

X

They reach the village after a few days of walking, Connor stopped and put his hand out welcoming Jaclyn in, Jaclyn walked by and Thomas followed. Connor put his hand on his stomach and pushed him back.

"Your kind is not welcome here." Connor said.

"Little breeches, the savage won't let me through." Thomas said, Jaclyn looked back over her shoulder.

"Perhaps you can't wait out here Thomas? I won't be long." Jaclyn said.

Thomas scoffed and sat down against the post of tree, and waved the two off. Connor walked Jaclyn to a small house; he waved her in.

"Her full name Kaniehti:io." Connor said as Jaclyn passed. She saw a woman sitting in the middle.

"Ratohnhake:ton?" the woman spoke

"Mother, she was seeking you."

"And you brought her here?"

"Please. I only wanted to meet you." Jaclyn said.

"What business do you want with me?"

"Um, well my father told me a woman named Ziio was my mother." Jaclyn said; sitting in front of the woman on her knees, she gripped her pants.

"Haytham." Ziio whispered. Connor stiffened at the name and looked back at the young woman.

"That's my father's name." Jaclyn whispered.

"So he has told you?"

"Most of it. So Connor is my brother?" Jaclyn asked looking back at Connor.

"He is. Ratohnhake:ton, this is your baby twin sister."

"Why did you separate us?" Connor all but yelled.

"Look at her Ratohnhake:ton! She would have been teased and out casted." Ziio shouted.

"I could have protected her!" Connor shouted back.

"You can not protect everyone from everything Ratohnhake:ton. You would have been teased as well, I'm sorry for keeping this from you but it was to protect you both."

"So you kept us from a big part of our life?" Connor shouted.

"I'm sorry I did not intend to tear you two apart. I was simply curious who my mother was." Jaclyn said.

"This is not your fault, Jaclyn I should of told him sooner." Ziio said. "But please tell me how is your father."

"He is well."

X

Thomas was sharpening his knife with a rock when he heard a growl; he looked up and saw bear 50 feet in front of him. He stood and pulled out his gun, Jaclyn came running and lowered his gun.

"Stop it you are scaring him." Jaclyn said, Thomas looked at the woman in front of him like she was crazy.

"I was scarin' 'im." Thomas asked, Jaclyn glared and turned back to the bear. She crept closer to the bear; Thomas went to stop her but was pulled back by the arm by Connor. Thomas glared at Connor, but turned back to Jaclyn. She was about 10 feet away from the bear and sat down on her knees, the bear growled a little but then stepped closer to the mysterious woman.

"I won't hurt you." Jaclyn whispered. The bear stepped back and then walked closer to woman. Jaclyn raised her hand and the bear touched his nose to it, Jaclyn moved but hands to grip the bear's face. The bear lowered its head into her lap.

"Well I'll be damned." Thomas said.

"She has been blessed by the bear spirits. Mother explained it to her, she was born after me her heartbeat was a lot faster then mine. The clan mother took her out of the village and came back a few days later with her, she had a regular heartbeat and a bear paw on her back. That same day a bear cub wondered into our village and sniffed her and then nuzzled her then left. Father left her after that." Connor explained. Thomas looked down at his hand and then Jaclyn's back.

"Explains the mark."

"You've seen it?"

"I've seen all of her body boy." Thomas smirked; Connor growled and lounged at Thomas and punched him in the jaw.

"Connor, Thomas! Stop it." Jaclyn shouted. Suddenly Connor was pulled off of Hickey and Hickey was nursing his nose.

"What's the matter with you?" Jaclyn asked.

"He should not have touch you in that way." Connor shouted.

"Like what-Thomas you didn't." Jaclyn said while rubbing her temples.

"I only said I've seen all of you." Thomas said, Jaclyn pushed him back to the ground.

"You idiot." Jaclyn said. The bear was behind her on his hind legs. Jaclyn turned and rubbed the stomach in front of her, the bear fell to the side with a happy sigh.

"Does father know about this?"

"God no." Jaclyn said looking over her shoulder at Connor. "I'd rather keep it that way Connor."

"Why? He should know."

"Father would skin Thomas alive."

"All the more reason to tell him." Connor said with a smirk. Thomas sat up holding his nose.

"Connor, please don't tell him." Jaclyn said, she stood in front of Connor.

X

Back In Boston…

Haytham was standing in the meeting room. Lee walked in along with Pitcairn and Johnson. Haytham looked over his shoulder.

"Charles have you seen my daughter?"

"Not for a few days now, sir." Lee said.

"The Hickey boy is missing as well." Johnson said.

"You don't suppose." Pitcairn started.

"That's preposterous! Jaclyn would never resort to such a lowly man. She is a lady." Haytham shouted as he turned on the three.

"Forgive me sir." Pitcairn said with a bow.

"Charles. Find my daughter, Pitcairn find Hickey. There is something I would like him to do." Haytham said returning his gaze to the fire.

"At once sir." Lee said, he bowed and left. Pitcairn dipped his hat and walked out as well.

"Master Kenway if I may." Johnson said. Haytham signal him to continue. "What would you do if Hickey was… Involved with the misses?"

"That's a preposterous idea, and I will not speak further on the matter. Jaclyn has no desire to be with a play boy like Hickey." Haytham spoke calmly.

X

"Thomas, stop it." Jaclyn gasped as she was pushed further into the tree and her neck was assaulted. Thomas smirked against her neck at bit into her neck harshly, Jaclyn gasped again. "Thomas." She moaned.

"Come on little breeches. We just got to be 'lone, and you want me to stop? Who knows the next time we will be 'lone like this. Soon we will be back in Boston, and under your father's nose. We won't get to have fun like this." Thomas said hovering over her neck.

"Someone could see." Jaclyn said.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere." Thomas said; Jaclyn pushed against him.

"Thomas, we should get back to Boston before my father sends, oh." Jaclyn said she was cut off be Thomas pulling the collar of the dress down to nip at her collarbone. Thomas stood up straight and stepped away from Jaclyn, in turn Jaclyn frowned at him. Thomas started walking towards the city, Jaclyn growled and ran him. When she got to him they were in the streets of Boston.

"Bastard." Jaclyn mumbled, she pushed past him and walked into the market area. Thomas moved to follow her but a hand on her shoulder stopped him.

"I think you need to leave the Misses alone, Hickey. Master Kenway might start suspecting something." Pitcairn said, Thomas looked back at him.

"Don't know wot you mean." Thomas said.

"You want the misses don't ya." Pitcairn said with a smirk.

"Wot's it to ya."

"You are just youngin', you don't need to die." Pitcairn said, Thomas glanced at him.

"Plannin' on killin' me?" Thomas asked.

"Master Kenway might if he finds out about your nightly adventures with the misses."

"No adventures." Thomas started Pitcairn cut him off with a hand.

"Master Kenway wishes to speak to you there is something he would like to discuss with you."

X

Thomas walked into the room followed by Pitcairn. "You called."

"Where have you been? Charles tells me you haven't been around for a while." Haytham said.

"Charlie worried 'bout me, is he?" Thomas smirked.

"Never mind that. I want you to kill George Washington so Charles may lead these people."

"For a wealthy price."

"However much you want." Haytham said.

"Consider it done, big man." Thomas said; he turned to walk out.

"Oh and Hickey there is once more thing I would like to discuss." Haytham said, Thomas walked back into the room. Haytham shoved him into a chair. "You will leave my daughter be."

"Wot you mean?"

"I know you fancy her, but Jaclyn is a lady and you nothing more then a play boy. You will not pursue her in any way. Do I make myself clear?" Haytham said.

"I'm off to find good ole Georgie." Thomas said pushing Haytham aside.

X

Jaclyn walked back into the inn, walking straight into Thomas's room. Thomas was in the process of putting his shirt on when Jaclyn walked in.

"You left me in the streets of Boston." Jaclyn growled.

"Can't 'andle yourself little breeches?" Thomas smirked lowering his arms and removed the shirt and tossing it to the floor.

"You were my escort!" Jaclyn shouted.

"Sorry big man 'Ayfam wanted me." Thomas said.

"And what did he want?" Jaclyn asked crossing her arms.

"Murder Georgie." Thomas said.

"What?" Jaclyn uncrossed her arms. "You mean George Washington? The commander in Chief keeping the patriots together? What could you possibly gain from killing him, say not the consequences if you're caught."

"Worried little breeches?" Thomas smirked. Jaclyn frowned.

"Turn it down, this is a dead man's mission." Jaclyn said.

"But I could be wealthy." Thomas said, Jaclyn sighed and walked over to him grabbing his hat on the way.

"You could be hanged." Jaclyn said, she stood in front of him, his hat hanging from her hand.

"Wot's it to ya?"

"Never you mind. Just do not do it." Jaclyn said throwing his hat over his head; she stepped closer to him between his legs. Thomas pulled her into him and kissed her stomach, Jaclyn ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't want you to die, Thomas."

"Don't worry 'bout me little breeches." Thomas said pushing her away a little. "Why don't you go up to your room and I'll meet you there."

"Can't we just stay here?" Jaclyn asked leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"'fraid not. Nobody comes to my room in the mornin'. Lee always knocks on your door in the mornin', what if he didn't find you there?" Thomas said getting up and pushing Jaclyn towards the door. Jaclyn turned around and grabbed Thomas's face pulling it down to hers and kissing his passionately on the lips.

"Don't leave without a proper good-bye." Jaclyn said when she pulled back.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Thomas said, Jaclyn offered a small smile and then left the room.

X

Jaclyn stood in front of her window over looking the Boston market; she heard the door open and close. She turned around and saw Thomas fully dressed by her door, she ran and shoved his against the door and kissed him passionately. Thomas smirked into the kiss and gripped her hips and pushing into her with his pelvis. Jaclyn moaned into the kiss and pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss by pulling his hair, Thomas reached up with one hand and removed his hat and dropped it to the floor next to him. Jaclyn pulled back for air, Thomas lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Thomas walked over to the bed and sat on the edge so Jaclyn was on top of his lap with her legs around him. Thomas pulled on the strings behind her back and Jaclyn lifted her arms allowing Thomas to pull the dress top over her head. Jaclyn set to work on removing the buckle of the strap and Thomas's jacket. Once they were both removed Jaclyn dropped them behind her. She untied the brown sash and pulled on his red vest, Thomas moved Jaclyn's legs to his sides and lay back rubbing her thighs, Jaclyn followed him down and kissed his neck and then licked it.

Thomas sighed and rubbed the back of Jaclyn's head. Jaclyn pulled the tie at the top of shirt and pulled opened his white shirt revealing a tone chest and a few scars. Jaclyn slid off Thomas's so she was in between his legs on the floor. She untied his boots and pulled them off and then rubbed his calves. She removed her own pants and crawled back onto Thomas, She stood on all fours over him and looked down. His shirt was open and lying by his sides, Jaclyn pushed his pants down. At this point Thomas flipped them over slowly so he was hovering over her and kicked of his pants and boxers. He leaned back on his heals on pulled the shirt off his shoulders; he leaned back down and kissed Jaclyn from her lips to her collarbone. Jaclyn arched into him, he chuckled a little and let a hand travel south and rubbed her. Jaclyn moaned and pushed down into his hand, her hands flew to his hair and gripped tightly. Thomas groaned at the pleasurable pain and shoved two fingers in, Jaclyn moaned and Thomas covered her mouth with a kiss.

"Careful little breeches, do want the big man 'Ayfam to come checkin' on ya do ya." Thomas whispered against her lips, Jaclyn shook her head slowly as her eyes glazed over with lust as Thomas added another finger. Jaclyn bit her bottom lip to keep her sounds in. Thomas chuckled again and shifted so he was aligned with her center, he pulled his fingers out and slammed into Jaclyn completely. Jaclyn's scream was cut off by Thomas's mouth. Thomas started a slow steady pace.

"Harder Thomas." Jaclyn mumbled, Thomas complied and attacked her neck as well. Thomas was reaching his climax a lot quicker then he thought and let his load out into Jaclyn with out warning. Thomas rolled off Jaclyn and kissed her shoulder, Jaclyn rolled and leaned over him and kissed him slowly.

"Don't do anything stupid Thomas. Or I'll never forgive you." Jaclyn said, Thomas could hardly keep his eyes focused. Jaclyn ran her fingers through his hair massaging his head while he was falling asleep, once asleep she moved out of the bed and piled all his clothes on the nightstand. She walked over to her door and grabbed his hat, she put it on her bedpost and crawled into bed, she snuggled into Thomas's side.

X

Thomas woke in the middle of the night, he groaned a little and turned his head and saw Jaclyn's back. He sat up on his elbow and moved the sheet down a little and saw the red bear paw print in the middle of her back. He brushed it and felt raw skin, Jaclyn groaned a little and rolled over facing Thomas.

"Thomas?"

"Go back to sleep little breeches." Thomas said leaning over to kiss her.

"Its scar tissue." Jaclyn said.

"Wot?"

"The mark. It's a scar like one you get from a sword or a burn." Jaclyn said and snuggled into Thomas's chest. Thomas hummed and petted her hair, Jaclyn fell back asleep and then Thomas.

X

This time when Thomas woke he was alone in the bed, he looked over to the window and saw Jaclyn with his hat on her head and his jacket being the only thing covering her petite form. Thomas smiled at the picture.

"Now that's a site to see." Thomas said, Jaclyn turned her attention to the man in her bed and slowly walked to him. She crawled on to the bed and sat up on her knees, Thomas shifted to his back and sat up on his elbows leaning up towards Jaclyn, Jaclyn grabbed his hair and captured his bottom lip between her teeth. Thomas chuckled and moved his weight to one elbow and reach up with his other hand to grip Jaclyn's neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Jaclyn sighed.

Thomas rolled out of the bed and put on all his clothes, he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. Jaclyn was behind him pressing into his back. Her arms were draped over his shoulders hugging his neck, she removed one arm and moved the hat from her head to his, and kissed behind his ear. Thomas stood after that and removed his jacket from her shoulders and put it over his and then his strap he kissed her one last time and then left.

X

**4586 words. A little shorter then what I usually do but I figured this would be a good place to stop, thanks for the reviews the inspired me to continue this story. The bear thing was something I threw in just cause just go with it I might make it a big thing later. Connor is overprotective cause it's his baby sister he never got to protect as a youngin Pitcairn is onto them and putting doubts into Haytham's head hehe. Well keep the reviews coming the two of you lol tell me if I should just edit the bear scene out… Thanks **


End file.
